Bubble jet devices selectively eject drops of liquid by passing electrical current through a resistor to generate heat to vaporize the liquid and create a bubble that ejects surrounding liquid through a nozzle or along a passage. Such bubble jet devices are fired in response to electrical signal pulses that control the duration during which the electrical current is applied to the resister.